Owari no Seraph: Melody of an Broken World
by chynnchilders
Summary: Melody Sinclair survived the apocalypse with help from Noel Kimura. Eight years later, they are now apart of the Moon Demon company with an ragtag group. Together they work to eradicate vampires while becoming an makeshift family. But how will they handle the eventual aftermath after learning about the dark side of the army?


(December 23, 2012, 10:12 p.m.)

Hiding under an bench at an airport is an 5-year old little girl with short dark brown hair and wide frighten amethyst eyes. She didn't make an single noise when an airplane crashed outside, and when everyone older than thirteen suddenly started bleeding. She doesn't know what happened to the other children because she didn't want to leave her protection, even though it isn't the greatest protection to have.

The little girl slightly moves feeling and hearing the squelching noise from her blood soaked clothes. She shivers at that. It isn't her blood, but it stills disturbs her. How did this happen? No... The question is why did it happen? She was about to go to an hotel with her mother when she started bleeding from her nose and mouth. It was supposed to be the first day of their vacation. It was supposed to the first happy time of their life after her father suddenly left them.

The silence is eventually broken by the sounds of footsteps. Whoever is walking keeps it up for an few more seconds before they suddenly stopped.

The little girl turns her head to listen better only to find herself staring at someone's face. She lets out an terrified shriek as she quickly leaves her hiding place. She attempts to run away when someone grabs her left arm. She opens her mouth to scream when the person covers up her mouth with their mitten covered hand.

" Please be quiet. The monsters might hear you." An young male voice requested in a soft whisper before he lets her go.

The little girl turns around to see an cute 8-year old boy with short platinum blond hair and kind dark green eyes. He is wearing a light blue zipped up coat, light blue pants and dark blue snow boots. It is different from her orange blood stained zipped up coat, blood stained yellow pants and orange snow boots. Plus his fair skin is clean unlike her fair skin which has some blood on it.

The boy leans over and attempt to wipe off some blood on her skin. " My name is Noel." He introduced himself in the same whisper.

" Melody." The little girl whispered feeling a little awkward having someone else clean her face. She resists the urge to look at her mother's corpse. Her mother was the one who usually cleaned her face.

Noel smiles which quickly turns into an frown. He grabs Melody's left hand and leads her towards the nearest exit. He didn't want them to stay around the dark airport any longer. The monsters that resemble humans might return to look for random stragglers.

There was an tense silence for an while even after they leave the airport. The noises that could be heard is the snow whenever they step on it.

" My mommy died along with the other adults and older kids." Melody finally spoke up after ten minutes. Tears well up in her eyes as she remembers watching those people die. She felt so powerless and it hurt being unable to save anyone. Knowing that your only family member is gone also scared her. Noel looks at her with an sympathetic look.

" My parents died too. But don't be scared. I will not leave you. I promise to protect you from the monsters." Noel promised with an gentle smile.

The brunette little girl stares at him in surprise. But she soon tightens her grip on his hand to show that she trusts him.

Little did she know her life changed forever the second she tightened her grip.

* * *

(Eight years later)

Melody hums to herself as she puts her hair in a low ponytail. It's been eight years since that day. her hair is now longer and her height is now 4'10. She still retains an slender figure. She is now thirteen and a second year junior high school student. She and Noel spent four years alone before they were found by the Japanese Imperial Demon army.

The rest of the other four years was spent by Melody going to school. And by Noel training with the army.

An soft knock on her open bedroom door makes her look over there. Standing there is the now sixteen year old Noel. He is now an attractive young man that a lot of girls call him sexy. His hair is longer and in a small ponytail. He even has an slender yet fit which gave girls another reason to call him sexy. He is also about 5'9 in height.

Judging from his uniform, he is about to go to an meeting. He is probably going to be joining the Moon Demon company after he requested to join it five weeks ago.

" Hey. It's almost time for you to go to school." Noel told her. He walks over to her and helps her tie the pink ribbon on her white school uniform into an bow.

" Thanks Noel. I wish you could attend high school. I feel like you are being left behind." Melody said with an rueful smile.

He softly smiles at her. " I am not being left behind. I am helping to make Japan an safer place for the both of us. As soon as the horsemen and vampires are gone, I will get to spend more time with you. And I will take that chance to act my age."

Melody resists the urge to frown. She honestly wished she could convince him to take an break. They became close like siblings during the eight years together which is mainly why Noel wants to protect her. She wishes to do something to help him.

The only thing she can do now is go to school.

* * *

Second Shibuya high school wasn't exactly just for high school students. Some junior high students also go there since the other school is still in bad shape. Currently it is lunch time at the school.

Melody sits down on her usual bench. She casually nibbles on an slice of plain bread while watching the other students. It isn't an good lunch like Noel tells her. But it is hard to break old habits.

" Watching people sure is interesting." An boy voice playfully laughed.

Melody turns her head to see an fair skinned teenage boy with short golden blond hair and light green eyes sits down next to her. He is an little short for being sixteen since he is 5'3.

" I didn't say you can sit there, Atsushi. Someone was probably sitting there until they had to do something. They might get mad that their spot was taken." Melody sighed as an small smile appears on her face.

Atsushi laughs at that. " I doubt it, Mel! I know that nobody was sitting on this spot before!"

The brunette girl giggles. The blond has been her friend ever since she started going to the school.

Atsushi leans back until his back touches the wall. " I saw Yoichi getting bullied again. If that new boy hadn't attempted to help, I would have helped. I can't believe the new kid stole my thunder." He pouted.

Melody slightly tilts her head slightly. She didn't know that there was someone new at the school. " Sounds like you don't like him."

" I'm a little conflicted... Besides the fact he stole my thunder, he was rude to Nanami. Who does this Yuichiro Hyakuya think he is? I don't know if he is misunderstood or what."

As if responding to her name, an attractive girl with soft looking fair skin, rosy cheeks that can be mistaken for blush, lovely sapphire blue eyes, and long blue hair that reaches the middle of her back. Nanami gently smiles at the two. " Now Atsushi, please don't try to get into fights. I am sure Yuichiro didn't mean to be rude. So I forgave him the second he ignored me."

" He shouldn't have ignored you. You are one of the school's idols after all." An male voice said. The three turn their heads to see an boy about 5'8 leaning against an wall. He has short unruly red hair with an ahego, fair skin with light freckles across his nose, and dark brown eyes. He is attractive, but his impulsiveness, ego and pervert nature makes him unpopular with girls. Strangely he isn't bothered by that. Also his pervert tendencies seem forced.

" Idols? What are you talking about, Kaito?" Nanami questioned with an confused expression.

" Don't you know that you and Kokoro Miyamoto are the school's idols? You two are among the most beautiful girls here! To add to her charm, Kokoro is the heiress of an influential family like the Hiragis! Can you imagine living an life of luxury if she marries someone from this school!"

Atsushi shakes his head at Kaito's theatrics. He mumbles something under his breath.

Melody opens her mouth to say something when an explosion makes the four look up in shock. The brunette girl felt her blood turn cold the second she heard the emergency siren and warning. That sets off mass panic among some of the nearby students.

" An vampire is here?! I thought this place was safe!?" An male student shouted in fear.

" Noooooooo! I don't want an vampire to drink my blood!" An female student screamed in terror.

Nanami loudly claps her hands to get everyone an nearby group's attention. " Everyone, grabs someone's hand an evacuate in an calm and orderly fashion! The Moon Demon company will be here to kill the vampire soon! So until then we will not give into fear!" She ordered.

After an full tense minute the group does what they were told to do. Cautiously both Atsushi and Melody get up from the bench. The blond hair boy grabs the brunette's left hand while Nanami grabs her right hand. Kaito grabs Atsushi's free hand surprising the shorter boy.

" I am only doing this because I know you are scared. So you should thank me later for protecting you." Kaito explained his actions trying to cover up that he is the one who is scared.

" If you say so..." Atsushi chuckled.

The four end up being the last ones to leave the building after what seems like an long time. Melody stares at awe at the moon demon company members about to leave. Apparently the threat has been taken care of. Admittedly she was disappointed to miss the excitement.

She notice an tan skinned, muscular man with short white hair despite being in his early twenties is questioning a few students.

" No way! That man is Lt. Colonel Tadashi Okamoto! He is one of the best in the moon demon company!" Atsushi exclaimed in surprise.

Melody quizzically looks at him completely unaware that the man is walking towards them.

" I heard that you four kept calm during the situation. I admire traits like that. I applaud your efforts." Tadashi said with narrow steel grey eyes. Somehow the four knew he wasn't angry despite his look.

He looks at the older teens before he stares at the youngest. It is obvious he is assessing them.

Tadashi turns around and walks away. He is eventually joined with an beautiful buxom woman with short vermilion hair.

" Yahoo! I can't believe Lt. Colonel Okamoto praised us!" Atsushi cheered while excitedly waving his arms.

" Humph! At least someone finally realized that I have great leadership skills." Kaito smirked.

" He didn't say anything about leadership skills." Nanami pointed out making the red head sulk.

" That guy looked so stern yet he made me feel safe. Has he saved many people before?" Melody thought. She didn't know why, but she felt like that brief meeting will lead to something amazing.

* * *

(Tadashi Okamoto's office)

Tadashi opens the door to his office and enters it. He silently looks at the platinum blond teen before he walks behind his desk, and sits down on an comfortable leather chair. He takes an thick file from an drawer.

" Noel Kimura, I presume. I am sorry for my late arrival. I know you must have waited for an long time." Tadashi said while opening the file.

" It is fine, Lt. Colonel Okamoto. I overhead an vampire had escaped. I hope no one was hurt." Noel replied in an almost cold manner yet there was an hint of concern in his voice. That is why Tadashi likes him. Noel is cold, stoic but caring at the same time. And he heard that the boy is an warm loving older brother figure to an girl he has been protecting for eight years.

" I'll go straight to the reason why I asked you to be here. I want you to be an squad leader for an ten member squad. You will be the tenth member, while these people are your teammates." Tadashi informed him. The man takes out eight pictures and lays them down on the desk.

One is Atsushi who has his regular friendly grin.

The second is Nanami who is gently smiling.

The third is Kaito with an cocky grin.

The others were not seen since Noel had picked them up and is staring at them intently. After an full minute, he puts down the pictures.

" Permission to ask an few questions, sir." Noel requested.

" Permission granted."

" Why an ten member squad?"

At the question, Tadashi leans back on his chair. " I believe in the strength in numbers, Kimura. While an five member squad is good. However ambushes are possible making it hard for some five member squads to return alive. I like to take precautions when I assemble an new squad. Besides ten has always been my lucky number."

At that moment the beautiful woman from before enters the office. Without an word, she places an file on the desk before she leaves. The file only has an picture and a name. Melody Sinclair.

Noel stares at the file in disbelief.

" This girl will not only be the second youngest member to join the Moon Demon company. She is also going to be in your squad."

* * *

(Sanguinem)

Walking towards an bridge is an young feminine looking vampire who physically looks thirteen or fourteen. He has medium length light blond hair that almost looks white that covers his ears, pale flawless skin, and blood red eyes that doesn't give away any emotion. He is wearing an city gourd uniform despite being an noble. The young looking vampire stops the second he sees an fellow city guard walking towards him. He slightly relaxes at the familiar blue eyes and blond hair.

" I didn't expect to see you today, Mikaela. I thought I wasn't going to see someone who doesn't annoy me." The vampire greeted the blond in an almost monotone voice.

The blond vampire pauses at the greeting. " Were you hoping to see me, Ion?" He asked with one eyebrow raised. He looks at the younger looking vampire's face for any traces of emotion.

Ion shrugs his shoulders in an almost uncaring way. " Not really. It's not like we are friends. Plus I don't want friends since i plan to leave here someday."

Mika lightly shakes his head at the answer. Ion was not like the other vampires. He wants to get away from the other vampires for an reason that he only knows. The young looking vampire was certainly different since he never shows any emotions. Mika even once overhead Lacus admitting that he finds Ion creepy. Maybe Ion is trying to regain his lost innocence before he was turned by leaving the city. But who knows with him.

Mika walks away without noticing the rare whimsical smile on Ion's face.

The light blond haired vampire couldn't wait for his chance to leave.

* * *

Authoress here. You guys just met Melody, Noel, Nanami, Atsushi, Kaito. Kokoro will make her official appearance along with two more members of the squad in the second chapter. Then by the third chapter, the final two members will be introduced. The squad won't officially form until chapter five. Ion will play an important role in the story. Yuu, Yoichi, and Shinoa will make their first appearance in the next chapter.

Fun fact, Noel is half French.


End file.
